


Caught in Limbo

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [430]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Purgatory, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: It's strange to learn that things you were taught as a child are coming true down the line.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 19 October 2016  
> Word Count: 171  
> Prompt: “Please, don’t leave.”  
> Summary: It's strange to learn that things you were taught as a child are coming true down the line.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place between episodes 01x01 "The Beast Rises" and 01x02 "Second Death." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Kelly and John Lyons. My Kelly muse was having nothing to do with Lyons, so I let her do as she wanted. I'm actually okay with this as it is.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's strange to learn that things you were taught as a child are coming true down the line. And yet, at the same time they're not exactly the way you were taught, are they? You were told that if you were a good girl, you'd go to Heaven, and if you weren't a good girl… You did your best to be good, and you went to confession to seek absolution for the times you couldn't.

And now, here you are. But where exactly is here? All you can figure out is that you're somehow stuck in Limbo because you died with sins on your soul. Not bad enough to send you to Hell, but too much to let you go on to Heaven.

You wrack your brains for the information you learned about Purgatory and Limbo from the nuns in Catholic school, hoping there's a way out, but nothing comes to mind. Well, it's not like there's a time limit on being here, right? You have time to figure it out.


End file.
